


The morning after

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene that takes place between City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels. </p><p>It is the morning after Magnus and Alec's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

Magnus woke up to the feeling of a fingertip softly grazing his naked torso, a fingertip that ever so lightly grazed around his nipples, over his missing bellybutton and back up. Magnus didn’t mind feigning sleep for a little longer. He enjoyed the soft touch. Sadly, after a few minutes the feeling of a fingertip disappeared. Magnus felt a lock of hair being pushed back behind his ear and then the feeling of a fingertip on his skin returned. This time it was grazing his cheeks, outlining his lips and eyebrows. Magnus had to resist the urge to suck on it whenever it glossed over his lips. This lovely caressing was something Magnus hadn’t experienced for so long. It made him excited and nervous at the same time. He wanted to see the look on Alec’s face right now. He wanted to know if it was a look of love or fascination. Suddenly Magnus felt Alec’s lips on his, quick and soft and so utterly sweet. Magnus couldn’t help but smile.

“Morning” He heard followed by another kiss, this one a little longer. Magnus opened his eyes and looked into the only set of eyes, he wanted to see for the rest of his life. He put his hand behind Alec’s neck and pulled him down for a much more heated kiss. Caressing Alec’s bare back, he remember last night. Last night had been Alec’s first time.

“How’s your body?” Magnus asked after he broke the kiss. Alec crawled into him planting a kiss on his chest. Magnus continued caressing Alec’s back.

“I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m more than okay even,” Magnus had honestly not felt this good in a long, long time. “I’ve got a beautiful boyfriend with a stamina rune. What more could I ask for?” He could feel Alec laugh. A pink blush had appeared on his cheeks that hadn’t been there before and it melted Magnus‘s heart all the more.

“So, last night was okay?” Alec sounded self-consciously. His fingers grazing Magnus’s flat stomach.

“Ooh, darling. You were amazing.” He tilted Alec’s head and looked him straight in the eye. “You were amazing.” He repeated, this time slower in the hope that Alec would understand that Magnus meant it and he wasn’t just praising him to make him feel better. Alec smiled and blushed in embarrassment. “Was it like you expected?”

“Not really.” Alec shrugged. “It was better I guess. I expected there to be a lot of pain and discomfort but there was hardly any pain and it was only discomforting in the beginning.” Magnus remembered his first time and the pain and discomforted he had felt, but then the man he had slept with hadn’t really been focusing on his pleasure. So, he had tried really hard to make it better for Alec, knowing that if you do everything right, the first time doesn’t have to hurt much.

“It’ll get better, once you get used to it.”

“I know, you said that last night too.” Alec looked up. “You were great though, gentle and patient and in the end I really did enjoy it.” Alec gave him a soft kiss on the cheek “Thank you for that.”

“Off course. I wanted you to feel good.” Magnus admitted. “But, you know, if you want to switch positions at some point in the future that’s totally okay with me.” Alec nodded. They had discussed this before, but Magnus wanted to reconfirm to Alec that switching was still and always would be a possibility. 

“Besides, I’ve proven to be a good teacher so far, haven’t I?” He grinned.  Alec chortled at that. “You know what to do now.” Magnus winked.

“I sure do” Alec responded amidst his laughter. Alec went to sit up straight, his bottom half still covered by the purple sheets of the bed. Part of it had ended up on the floor overnight. Magnus followed his lead and sat up straight as well before he kissed Alec’s shoulder. “Do you want to switch?” Alec asked quietly.

“I’m fine with whatever you decide as long as I still get to make love to you.” Magnus responded, Alec leaned back a little to allow Magnus to pull him into an embrace. “You are so beautiful, you know.” He whispered softly, being rewarded with a blush and smile from his boyfriend.

“So are you.” Alec said sincerely.

“Well, you did spent an awful lot of time observing my body.” Magnus said teasingly. He did enjoy making Alec’s face turn fifty shades of red, the boy seemed temporality lost for words. “Not that I mind. It’s a great way to start the day.”

“I just like watching you sleep,” said Alec apologetic, “Sorry.”

“That, darling, is never something you should be apologising for.” They were silent for a while. Magnus’s chin on Alec’s shoulder and his arm around his waist, Alec’s eyes closed, his neck exposed. Slowly Magnus started nibbling in his neck. He started at his shoulder, slowly but purposefully moving to his ear. Alec’s ears were very sensitive. He could hear his boyfriend’s soft moan when he took his earlobe into to his mouth and teasingly sucked on it a little. “How about a round two?” He whispered seductively.

“So soon.” Alec said surprised.

“Ooh, Alexander. It is never too soon.” Alec had turned his face to look at him, his pupils already a little bit bigger than before.

“Ehum, Well, I do want too but I’m kind of hungry.” At Alec’s announcement Magnus could hear his own stomach growl. _Guess I’m hungry too_ , Magnus though. He did want to shower first though and he guessed Alec might like a shower as well.

“How about you hop into the shower and I’ll go order us some take out.” It was already 3PM when they woke up so he should be able to order some Italian food from the restaurant just around the corner.  Alec nodded, his eyes searching the room. “What are looking for, sweetie?”

“My underwear.”

“You can wear one of mine, I’ll lay it down for you.” Alec quickly got out of bed and hurried into the bathroom, leaving Magnus with only mere seconds to admire his ass. Magnus fell back onto the bed. He could hear the shower being turned on and in all honesty he really wanted to be in there. Soaping Alec up. He liked the showering together moment after sex. It always made the sex feel more intimate. He sat up as he heard the bathroom door open and watched as Alec popped his head around the corner.

“Want to join me?” He boldly asked, while blushing all over, not that it matter to Magnus, he got up so fast, he tripped over the sheets on the floor. Alec was laughing loudly at that. The high warlock of Brooklyn butt naked, lying on the floor, face down would have probably gotten everyone laughing. He quickly got back up and laughed along. Though, he vowed that this would never ever happen again, it was hardly graceful. 

The rest of the afternoon couldn’t have been better. He had joined Alec underneath the shower. Alec had decided he wasn’t that hungry after all so Round two definitely happened, and for some reason Isabelle had dropped by with Chinese and a sappy movie half an hour later.   
Apparently, she had to see this movie because Simon kept talking about it and she didn’t want to see it alone. So here Magnus was, on a Saturday evening, watching a romantic comedy. Alec next to him on the couch holding his hand and leaning against his shoulder, Isabelle on the ottoman and Chairman Meow curled up in his lap. He could most definitely get used to this life.


End file.
